musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello, I Must Be Going! (album)
Hello, I Must Be Going! is the second solo studio album by English singer-songwriter Phil Collins. The album was released in late 1982 on Virgin in the UK and Ireland, Atlantic in North America, and WEA in the rest of the world. The album was promoted with a tour of the same name. The album brought Collins his first nomination for British Male Artist at the Brit Awards in 1983. The album contains the cover version of The Supremes' hit "You Can't Hurry Love", which is one of Collins' best-known singles. Overall, nine of the album's ten tracks made some sort of chart worldwide, although "You Can't Hurry Love" was easily the album's most significant hit. Other notable tracks include the modern-jazz instrumental "The West Side", and "Thru These Walls", a dark voyeuristic song about a man listening through the wall to his neighbours partaking in unseemly nighttime activities—or at least that's what he's imagining at the time. Other than "You Can't Hurry Love", Phil Collins produced another hit single which managed to enter the US Top 40 at No. 39, called "I Don't Care Anymore", a dark song, which gave him his first Grammy Award nomination for Best Rock Vocal Performance, Male in 1984, with the gated reverb effect and lyrics of his divorce similar to the previous "In the Air Tonight". The album takes much of its inspiration from the problems in Collins' personal life, most notably the divorce he was going through at the time. This accounts for the dark and embittered tone on several of the tracks, including the single "I Don't Care Anymore". Co-produced with Hugh Padgham, the gated reverb sound of the drum kit is employed in full yet again, with a mixture of very dry drum sounds on tracks like "I Cannot Believe It's True" in contrast to the huge acoustics used on "Do You Know, Do You Care?". Category:Albums Album title The album is named after the Marx Brothers' song of the same name, featured in the movie Animal Crackers. Critical reception AllMusic critic Stephen Thomas Erlewine said: "Phil Collins began to inject his highly melodic pop songwriting with more soul and R&B influences on his second solo album, Hello, I Must Be Going! While some of the material was successful, much of it showed that he was still coming to grips with how to incorporate R&B techniques into his style."http://www.allmusic.com/album/hello-i-must-be-going%21-mw0000650001 In Rolling Stone, critic John Milward wrote of the album: "Despite its trend-bucking boast of an eight-track recording, the album's rich luster is of the old classical-rock school. In fact, the LP sounds like stripped-down Genesis, ornamental but not too ostentatious."http://www.rollingstone.com/music/albumreviews/hello-i-must-be-going-19830120 Track listing The album was re-released and remastered by Steve Hoffman for the Audio Fidelity label in 2011. Personnel and arrangements *Phil Collins: vocals, drums (1-9), percussion (2,6,9), tambourine (5), keyboards (1–4,6,7,9), piano (8,10), trumpet (4), bass pedals (1,4,9), marimba (7), tympanis (4), handclaps (3) *Daryl Stuermer: guitars (1–9) *Chester Thompson: drums (for the tour) *John Giblin: bass guitar (2,3,5,8) *Mo Foster: bass guitar (6,7) *Peter Robinson: piano, vibraphone & glockenspiel (5) *Michael Harris & Rahmlee Michael Davis: trumpets *Don Myrick: alto & tenor saxophones *Louis "Louie Louie" Satterfield – trombone ;1. "I Don't Care Anymore" *Phil Collins – keyboards, drums, vocals, bass pedals *Daryl Stuermer – guitars ;2. "I Cannot Believe It's True" *Phil Collins – keys, drums, vocals, percussion *Daryl Stuermer – guitars *John Giblin – bass *Don Myrick – alto sax solo *Don Myrick, Louis "Louie Louie" Satterfield, Rhamlee Michael Davis, Michael Harris – Phenix Horns *Don Myrick, Louis "Louie Louie" Satterfield, Rhamlee Michael Davis, Phil Collins, Peter Newton – Phenix Choir ;3. "Like China" *Phil Collins – keyboards, drums, vocals, claps *Daryl Stuermer – guitars *John Giblin – bass ;4. "Do You Know, Do You Care?" *Phil Collins – keyboards, drums, vocals, pedals, tymps, trumpet *Daryl Stuermer – guitars ;5. "You Can't Hurry Love" *Phil Collins – drums, vocals, tambourine *Daryl Stuermer – guitars *John Giblin – bass *J. Peter Robinson – piano, glockenspiel, vibraphone *Strings arranged by Martyn Ford ;6. "It Don't Matter to Me" *Phil Collins – keyboards, drums, vocals, percussion *Daryl Stuermer – guitars *Mo Foster – bass *Don Myrick, Louis "Louie Louie" Satterfield, Rhamlee Michael Davis, Michael Harris – Phenix Horns ;7. "Thru These Walls" *Phil Collins – keyboards, drums, vocals, marimba *Daryl Stuermer – guitars *Mo Foster – bass ;8. "Don't Let Him Steal Your Heart Away" *Phil Collins – piano, drums, vocals *Daryl Stuermer – guitars *John Giblin – bass *Strings arranged by Martyn Ford ;9. "The West Side" *Phil Collins – keyboards, drums, percussion, vocals, pedals *Daryl Stuermer – guitars *Don Myrick – alto saxophone *Don Myrick, Louis "Louie Louie" Satterfield, Rhamlee Michael Davis, Michael Harris – Phenix Horns ;10. "Why Can't It Wait 'Til Morning" *Phil Collins – piano, vocals *Strings arranged by Martyn Ford *Produced by Phil Collins *Assistant producer: Hugh Padgham *Engineered by Hugh Padgham *Assistant engineer: Howard Gray *Recorded at Old Croft on 1" 8-track *Overdubbed at 'The Farm' and 'Townhouse' May–June '82 *Strings recorded at CBS *Engineering at CBS by Mike Ross *Mastered by Ian Cooper *Main cover photo by Trevor Key *Thanks to Martyn Ford for extra mixing hands on the orchestral tracks. *The Mountain Fjord Orchestra was conducted by Martyn Ford and led by Garyn Wright. *The Phenix Horns are Don Myrick – tenor and alto, Louis Satterfield – trombone, Rhamlee Michael Davis – trumpet, Michael Harris – trumpet, arranged by Tom-Tom 84 Charts Album Singles Certification References External links *Official artist website Category:Albums Category:1982 albums